religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gordon Jacob
Gordon Percival Septimus Jacob (Norwood bij Londen, 5 juli 1895 – Saffron Walden, 8 juni 1984) was een Brits componist, dirigent en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Jacob werd geboren in een ambtenarenfamilie, die een carrière in de muziek niet zo zag zitten. Aan het Dulwich College werd zijn muzikale talent echter aangemoedigd. Toen de Eerste Wereldoorlog uitbrak nam hij echter meteen dienst. In die oorlog verloor hij zijn broer Anstey Jacob in 1916 en werd in april 1917 zelf krijgsgevangene. Gedurende die periode ging hij verder in de muziek door bijvoorbeeld te schrijven voor het kamporkestje. Van 1920 tot 1924 studeerde Jacob het Royal College of Music: compositie bij Charles Villiers Stanford, muziektheorie bij Herbert Howells en dirigeren bij Sir Adrian Boult. In 1926 werd hij professor voor compositie, instrumentatie, orkestratie en muziektheorie en hij bleef in deze functie tot hij in 1966 met pensioen ging. Verder was hij dirigent van de Royal Amateur Orchestra Society en werd hij in 1968 tot Commander of the British Empire benoemd. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog was hij een leerling en later een vriend van Ralph Vaughan Williams. Hij werd ook als de Engelse meester van de instrumentatie beschouwd, omdat zijn boek Orchestral Technique van 1931 nog immer veel gebruikt werd. Om deze redenen kreeg hij 1952 ook de opdracht het Engelse volkslied voor orkest voor de kroning van Koningin Elizabeth II te instrumenteren. Begin jaren 60 raakte zijn muziek in onmin, hij was te weinig vernieuwend. Als componist schreef hij rond 700 werken in vele genres, maar zijn werken voor orkest, harmonieorkest, koor, piano en de kamermuziek zijn het meest bekend. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1927 Concerto No. 1 for piano & Strings * 1929 Symfonie nr.1 voor orkest * 1931 Passacaglia on a Well-known Theme - (Oranges and Lemons) voor orkest * 1935 Concerto No. 1 for Oboe & Strings * 1936 Variations on an Original Theme voor orkest * 1939 Suite No. 1 in F for Small Orchestra *# Overture *# Air *# Gavotte *# March * 1943 Sinfonietta No. 1 for Small Orchestra * 1944 Symfonie voor strijkers * 1945 Symfonie nr. 2 in C-Majeur (Sinfonietta No. 2) a meditation on war, suffering and victory * 1948 Festal March for Orchestra * 1948 Rhapsody for Cor Anglais & Strings * 1949 Fantasia on an Alleluia Hymn voor orkest * 1949 Symphonic Suite No. 2 voor orkest met 2 harpen * 1949 Suite No. 3 for Orchestra * 1950 Sinfonietta No. 2 in D, "The Cearne" voor strijkorkest * 1951 Concerto No. 1 for Flute & Strings * 1951 Concerto for Horn & Strings * 1952 Fantasia on Songs of the British Isles - Fantasia on Traditional Tunes voor orkest * 1953 Concerto for Violin & Strings * 1953 Fanfare to the National Anthem written to precede God Save the Queen voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1953 A Queen is Crowned Music for a documentary on the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II * 1954 Concertino for Piano and Strings * 1954 Sinfonietta No. 3 * 1955 Concerto for Trombone & Orchestra * 1955 Concerto for Violoncello & Strings * 1955 Prelude and Toccata voor orkest * 1956 Concerto No. 2 for Oboe & Orchestra * 1957 Piano Concerto No. 2 * 1957 Five Pieces for Harmonica and Orchestra (or piano) * 1957 A Little Symphony *# Grave, Scherzo, *# Allegro, Molto Adagio, *# Allgro Molto (Scherzo and Trio), *# Quasi Presto * 1957 Sea Song Suite For baritone, chorus, orchestra, orchestral, organ *# Shenandoah *# Bobby Shafto *# Tom Bowling *# What Shall We Do With The Drunken Sailor - Treble voice *# Rule Britannia * 1962 Concertino for Violin, Cello and Strings * 1963 A Festive Overture Especially composed for the Saffron Walden Festival * 1972 Suite for Tuba voor tuba en strijkorkest *# Prelude *# Hornpipe *# Saraband *# Bourrée *# Brief Interlude *# Mazurka *# Ground *# Galop * 1974 Sinfonia Brevis voor orkest * 1981 Concerto No. 2 for Flute and Strings * Concerto for Bassoon, Strings & Percussion * Variations on an Air of Henry Purcell voor strijkorkest Werken voor harmonieorkest en brassband * 1922/1960 William Byrd Suite *# The Earle of Oxford's Marche *# Pavana *# John come kisse me now *# The Mayden's Song *# Wolsey's Wilde *# The Bells * 1928 An Original Suite *# March *# Intermezzo *# Finale * 1941 Concerto, voor harmonieorkest (military band) * 1951 Music for a Festival, voor harmonieorkest en gevarieerde koper combinaties *# Intrada (brass) *# Overture (band) *# Round of Seven Parts (brass) *# Air (band) *# Interlude (brass) *# March (band) *# Saraband (brass) *# Scherzo (band) *# Madrigal (brass) *# Minuet and Trio (band) *# Finale (Fanfare and Fugue) (brass & band) * 1954 Concerto for Band * 1955 Suite in B Flat, voor brassband *# March *# Solemn Music *# Finale * 1956 Flag and Stars, ouverture voor harmonieorkest * 1963 Second Suite, voor brassband *# Prelude *# Scherzo *# March * 1965 An Essex Ouverture, voor brassband * 1967 A Victorian Rhapsody, voor brassband * 1967 Giles Farnaby Suite *# His Humour *# Fantasia *# Farnabyes Conceit *# His Rest *# Loth to Depart *# Old Spagnoletta *# Tower Hill * 1969 Fantasia, voor eufonium en harmonieorkest * 1970 A Joyful Noise, rapsodie voor brassband * 1970 Ceremonial Music * 1970 Pride of Youth, ouverture voor brassband * 1970 York Symphony, voor brassband * 1971 A Swedish Rhapsody, voor brassband *# Clog Dance *# Here in our Grove *# Flowers of Joy in Summer *# Maiden to the Well *# Ox Dance *# Varmeland * 1972 Tribute to Canterbury, voor harmonieorkest *# Choral Prelude for the Chapter House *# March for All Pilgrims *# Scherzo for the Choir School * 1975 Double Concerto, voor klarinet, trompet en harmonieorkest * 1977 Concertino, voor trombone en harmonieorkest * 1978 Symphony A.D. 78, voor harmonieorkest * 1979 Across the Sea * 1979 Line of Life - Symphonic Study, voor brassband * 1981 Prelude to a Comedy * 1982 Celebration Ouverture * 1983 Ballad * 1983 Fantasia on an English Folk Song "Dashing Away With The Smoothing Iron", voor harmonieorkest * 1984 All Afoot - Suite * 1984 Blow the Man Down, Fantasia on a British Capstan Stanty * 1984 Concerto, voor pauken en harmonieorkest * 1984 Fantasia on an English Folk Song * 1984 Prelude to Revelry * 1984 Sweet Nightingale * Diversions for Trombone * Symphonic Overture "Flag of Stars", voor harmonieorkest Kamermuziek * 1942 Klarinetkwintet g-kl.t. * 1957 Divertimento for Harmonica and String Quartet * 1958 Old Wine in New Bottles voor fluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, hoorn en trompet *# Wraggle Taggle Gypsies *# The Three Ravens *# Begone Dull Care *# Early One Morning * 1975 Duo voor klarinet en fagot * 1978 Fluitkwartet "Four Fancies" * 1978 Across the Border voor fagot en piano * Elegy voor cello en piano * Prelude, Passacaglia & Fugue voor viool en alt-viool * Scherzo for Two Trumpets, Horn & Trombone * Sonata voor cello en piano * Three Inventions for Flute & Oboe * Two Pieces for Two Oboes & Cor Anglais Vocaal- en koormuziek * 1937 Begone dull care voor gemengd koor * 1965 Te Deum Laudamus voor gemengd koor en junior koor (SSA) en orkest * Autumn voor vrouwenkoor (SSA) en piano * A Goodly Heritage cantate voor sopraan, sopraan, alt, strijkers en piano * Mother I will have a Husband solo zang Publicaties * Gordon Jacob: Orchestral Technique - A Manual for Students. 1931. ISBN 0193182041 * Gordon Jacob: How to read a Score Boosey and Hawkes, London. 1944. ISBN 0913932167 * Gordon Jacob: The Elements of Orchestration Herbert Jenkins, London. 1962. ISBN 0807900435 Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Eric Wetherell: Gordon Jacob', a centenary biography, Journal of the British Music Society, 17, 1995, ISBN 0905210840 * Mary Booker: Music-making in the British Isles from 1890 to 1990, Ilfracombe, Devon: Arthur H. Stockwell, 1994, 172 p. * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. eränzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Lewis Foreman: ''Gordon Jacob in interview., Journal of the British Music Society. 7 (1985), S. 59-67. * Jean-Marie Londeix: ''Musique pour saxophone, volume II : repertoire general des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Cherry Hill: Roncorp Publications, 1985 * Jean Marie Londeix: 125 ans de musique pour saxophone, repertoire general des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Paris: Leduc, 1971 * Index to music necrology : 1984 necrology, Notes (Music Library Association), 1985, p. 692 * Composium annual index of contemporary compositions, Directory of new music 1982/83 edition, Los Angeles: Crystal Record, 1983. ISBN 978-9993898153 * Patrick Gammond: Who's who in brass band music, in: Music on record 1 : brass bands, Cambridge: Patrick Stephens, 1980 * Robert Samuel Pusey: ''Gordon Jacob - A study of the solo works for oboe and English horn and their ensemble literature'', Peabody Conservatory of Music (Baltimore). 1980. dissertation. * Frederick Fennell: Basic band repertory: British Band Classics from the Conductor's Point of View, Evanston, Illinois: Instrumentalist, 1980, ISBN 978-9991708553 * Wolfgang Sawodny: Die Viola. Jahrbuch der Internationalen Viola-Forschungsgesellschaft : 1979, Basel, Tours, London: Bärenreiter Kassel, c.1979 * Louis Oliman Hall: ''A stylistic and performance analysis of selected solo oboe works of '''Gordon Jacob., Illinois (Urbana). 1979. dissertation. * Norman E. Smith: Band music notes, Revised edition, San Diego, California: Niel A. Kjos, Jr., 1979, 299 p., ISBN 978-0849754012 * Walter Fulford Lee: Analysis of selected compositions by Gordon Jacob for solo oboe : sonata for oboe and piano, sonatina for oboe and harpsichord, two pieces for two oboes and cor anglais, and concerto no 2 for oboe, Peabody Conservatory of Music (Baltimore). 1978. dissertation. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon : nordiskt och allmänt upplagsverk för tonkonst, musikliv och dans, Stockholm: Sohlmans Förlag, (1951-) * James L. Limbacher: Film music : from violins to video, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1974. 834 p., ISBN 978-0810806511 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, Vol. II, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1974, 567 p., ISBN 0-8108-0734-3 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, New York: Scarecrow Press, 1964, 405 p. * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Robert Cumming: Gallery of Living Composers, in: Music journal. 1972 annual, New York: Music Journal Inc, 1972, 88 p. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * P. Townend: Who's who in music and musicians' international directory 1962, New York: Hafner Publishing Co., 1962, 331 p. * Kenneth Walter Berger: Band encyclopedia, Kent, Ohio: Band Associates, 1960, 604 p. * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * David Ewen: European composers today. A biographical and critical guide, New York: H. W. Wilson, 1954, 200 p. * Alan Frank: Modern British composers, London: Dennis Dobson, 1953 * Bruno Aulich, Ernest Heimeran, D. Millar Craig: Appendix II, in: The well-tempered string quartet. - A book of counsel and entertainment for all lovers of music in the home, London: Novello, 1951, 154 p. * Kenneth John Cook: The bandsman everything within, London: Hinrichsen, 1950 * Max Hinrichsen: Living British composers, in: Hinrichsen's musical year book, Vol. VI: 1949-50, London: Hinrichsen Editions, 1950, 416 p. * Leslie Gilbert Pine: Who's who in music, First post-war edition (1949-50), London: Shaw Publishing, 1950, 419 p. * Russell Palmer: British music, London: Skelton Robinson, 1948, 283 p. * Percy A. Scholes: The mirror of music 1844-1944 - A century of musical life in Britain as reflected in the pages of the musical times, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1948, 2 VOLS p. * John Huntley, Muir Mathieson: British film music, London: Skelton Robinson, 1947, 247 p. * Donald Brook: Composers' gallery, London: Salisbury Square, 1946 * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians - Fourth edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti : Supplemento, Milan: Sonzogno, 1938, 806 p. * Sir Landon Ronald: Who's who in music, London: Shaw Publishing, 1937 Externe links * gordonjacob.org Categorie:Brits componist Categorie:Brits dirigent Categorie:Brits muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw da:Gordon Jacob de:Gordon Jacob en:Gordon Jacob es:Gordon Jacob it:Gordon Jacob ja:ゴードン・ジェイコブ no:Gordon Jacob